


Treat Me to Everything

by monochromia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromia/pseuds/monochromia
Summary: “You’re the one who’s usually crying by the way.” --different things that could mean. Somewhat experimental. Slight AU.





	Treat Me to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a somewhat different timeline that, due to a variety of events, Nemesis gets an apartment (that Selfmade crashes as often as he can) instead of staying at the Fnatic team house. This fic is set around the midpoint of Spring Split 2019.

  
**Loving/Laughter**

“Help me with this,” Tim pouts and tugs Oskar’s short, brown hair as they stir. Morning paints their apartment a playful yellow that matches the smiles they share as they wake up to meet the day.

“I am hungry,” Oskar rolls over to palm at the wolf patterned pajamas Jus had gifted Tim a year ago and dips his hand inside. There’s little rush to his pace, lazy kisses to the tip as he strokes long and slow. Tim matches him with gentle pets, making him chuckle slightly at the idea that he might be Tim’s dog. Sticking his tongue out like one, he laps at Tim’s cock before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing down. 

The gasp he gets is thoroughly rewarding and encourages him to breathe deeply through his nose so he can take more. Soon he is brushing against trimmed curls and his laughter at a particular squeak from Tim fills his mouth with his first meal. He drinks it greedily, determined to get each drop until Tim is pushing him off, whining at oversensitivity. 

“You’re so greedy,” he complains.

“You’re one to talk,” Oskar retorts, chuckles as he wipes the tears in the corners of his eyes, “already asking for my services at-“ he checks the clock, “9? That is ass hours for us.” 

“Well you agreed,” Tim shoves him, a catty smile on his lips. 

“Of course my most perfect and beautiful love,” Oskar rolls his eyes before tackling Tim down to tickle his sides.

“You’re asking for it,” Tim flails and kicks him. Oskar’s fist is solidly around his shirt though so they both tumble off the bed in a tangled heap, yelping as they meet the carpet. 

“This is your fault.” They accuse each other simultaneously before rushing to their phones to shut off their alarms.

**Longing/Seperation**

“Some days I wish you didn’t have to go back there,” Oskar admits as he straightens out invisible wrinkles on Tim’s jacket, “Where things are hard.” Where and when the light burns hottest.

“Neither of us planned on an easy life,” Tim counters, cupping Oskar’s cheek, “You choose to have a partner from a place you don’t understand.” It’s more than language that makes Jun-sik a challenge sometimes. But he’s always been worth it to Oskar, for how hard he’ll try for them both. 

“And you picked a team who doesn’t know how to listen to you,” doesn’t see the way Tim’s face moves or what his words actually mean. But they always return to Tim with their apologies and reassurances and that’s enough. 

“We have too much pride you know? To back down from something in our way.” 

“It was the same back then too,” Tim muses, “I do miss it sometimes.” 

“Everything was golden,” Oskar remembers. Not so much now, as they must grind in the greys and blacks in the night for a shot back into the pink-orange sunrise. 

“Nothing gold can stay, but it does echo.” 

“How poetic,” he tries to escape, but Tim always pulls him back. 

“I know” lips press insistently, “but you still stay with me as much as I need.” You haven’t abandoned me. Anymore than I’ve abandoned you. 

A soft sob as Oskar is pushed into the wall, rocking with Tim and accepts him when he pushes forward and tugs both of their undergarments down. Catches Tim with his arms as the Slovenian whines into his neck, both of them shuddering as their essences flow too fast over each other, too eager to mingle and belong. Deft fingers find their way into Oskar’s entrance and Tim swallows his cries, soothes his heaving chest with gentle caresses. 

“Remember this is only for me,” Tim hisses as he squeezes and rubs at Oskar’s nether regions, pushing more tears out of the Pole’s eyes as he gasps for breath. If there were any doubt between them, that they have each other’s heart and being, it is long gone. Oskar sinks his fingers into Tim’s shoulder, pushing himself up enough to fall back down into Tim’s waiting grasp and wails, head hitting the wall turned bright orange in the noon light. 

“Your exclusive show,” he teases as he keeps grinding, the friction making him pant and sing how the Slovenian likes. 

“Diva,” Tim takes Oskar’s chin in his hands, forcing them to lock eyes “I’m always with you know?” 

“Yeah,” Oskar bites his lip, weak before his lover’s gaze, “yeah.” Trembling, a heavy wave of tears fall down his face as he curls into Tim’s neck, breaking them against Tim’s pulse until he is wrung out and his blue eyes clear. 

“We’re going to be late to work,” he murmurs as Tim helps him to the shower. 

“They can wait,” it’s still time for them.

**Exhaustion/Overwhelmed**

“Tim,” Oskar whimpers as the fingers inside him furl and unfurl as leaves might to catch rain, “Tim please.”

“Let me take care of you,” a gentle breeze whispers, “you’re not in the office anymore. Don’t need to carry anymore.” 

“I-“ he cries out, sinking further into the sheets as the friction welling within intensifies, “I’m—“ 

“Tired,” hands run down his sides, making his breath hitch, “so rest. Lie down on your stomach.” Knees unbend and slide down the pale sheets, elbows unfolding as books flipped open. 

For a moment, all is still. A lull that Oskar savors and leans into, eyes slipping closed. Humming, he’s rocked gently as a babe in the mother river’s waves, the digits inside of him forming a crest that pushes him further into a deep ocean yet curls reassuringly, reminding him of the catch in the fall. 

Then the storm begins to brew. The pace picks up and he moans as a ship would, swaying to and fro. Instead of fear, he only knows pleasure, a pinkened haze that his lover drapes over him with butterfly kisses and soft compliments. Secure, he rides the storm, pushing back almost playfully, coyly. Glancing back, he spreads himself wider and is embraced immediately. He is filled up with heat that burns him to the core and makes him weep in fulfillment. 

Tim bites his lips as Oskar writhes and wails under him, focusing on how best to guide them to the peaceful harbor his lover’s mind needs to find. Practiced fingers find the right spots to tangle into, making Oskar piston and push against him and his thrusts. The tightness makes him growl and whimper and he drives them both forward towards release. 

Drenched in tears, Oskar lets out a shaky exhale, newly sensitive to every touch, and shrieks loud as his sweetest, most hidden spot is found and plundered. Tim speeds up, teeth flashing in the moonlight as he takes what has been given to him and gives back his strongest efforts to make Oskar scream, overwhelmed and undone. 

White the color of seafoam bursts between them both as they come to their peak. Oskar yells in jubilation, lips parted in praise as he comes. His bliss is the most beautiful thing Tim knows, more than the stories of Aphrodite’s arrival, and he pays his tribute to his lover, pleasure and affection pouring into the body below him until both of them are wrung and worn. 

“Thank you,” Oskar mumbles as he’s cleaned oh so tenderly. Turning over, he opens his arms for Tim to slide into, the Slovenian nuzzling and purring his neck, a contented cat. 

“Thank you,” Tim returns as Oskar ruffles his hair and wraps their legs together, “thank you.” For the trust, the love and the journey we’ve taken. 

Not even the rising of dawn breaks them apart for long.


End file.
